


Arc & The Party Cat

by MatrixNova, SSup



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixNova/pseuds/MatrixNova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSup/pseuds/SSup
Summary: After being rejected by Weiss yet again, Jaune Arc is incredibly depressed. Wandering through Vale, he stumbles into Junior's club where he meets Neon Katt and chats it up with her. Pretty soon, he realizes why she's a true party animal.(Takes place between volumes 1 & 2)





	Arc & The Party Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna be a one-shot.  
> Neon's chest size is bigger than in the canon.  
> Just felt like doing a Jaune/Neon pairing.

It wasn't a good day. Jaune Arc was feeling very depressed. He had tried asking Weiss out and got rejected yet again. Only this time, Weiss had said some 'questionable' things to him that caused him to completely break down in tears and run at full speed. As of right now, he was currently walking in the downtown streets of Vale at evening. He was actually looking for a place where he could forget his sorrows. Soon, Junior's club came into view. Jaune, not really in the right mind set walked right up to doors and strolled right in.

Once inside the club, Jaune was greeted with flashing lights, a bar, giant speakers, couches, and bodyguards wearing black and red suits as well as the two girls: Melanie and Miltiades Malachite. Jaune actually knew these two from a long time ago and it was somewhat good to see them again. The twins noticed him, and ran up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Jauney!" Miltia exclaimed happily.

"Hey, Militia." Jaune said.

"Nice to see you again, you cute little knight." Melanie flirted playfully.

"Same can be said to you, you wonderful petite snowflake." Jaune flirted back.

"So, what brings you back?" Melanie asked.

"I just felt like coming here." Jaune replied with a defeated sigh.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Miltia asked concerned.

"Something happened at Beacon today that I don't really want to talk about." Jaune answered.

"Oh." Miltia sighed. "Well, if you do end up wanting to talk, remember that you can always talk to us."

"Damn right!" Melanie added. "You can trust us to talk about anything."

Jaune started tearing up and pulled the twins into a tight hug. "Thanks, guys. Now I think I'll get a drink." He said walking over to the bar.

* * *

 Back at Junior's club, Jaune was taking small sips of his whiskey in sadness when he heard someone sit beside him. He turned to the right to see an orange-haired cat faunus wearing light blue, slightly skimpy clothing and roller skates on her feet. This was Neon Katt.

"Hello, tall, blonde, and handsome."Neon flirted. "Come here often?

"I'm really not in the mood for this." Jaune slumped in his seat.

Neon's facial expression changed from flirtatious to concerned when she saw his face. He was starting to cry. "Hey. Are you okay?" She asked.

"No. I'm not okay." Jaune cried.

"Can I know why?" Neon asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Jaune replied.

"Sometimes talking about things with someone is the best way to heal wounds." Neon explained.

Jaune thought about it for a few minutes while crying still. "Alright, but can we please go somewhere more private to talk about it?" He asked.

"Of course." Neon said. "Hey, Junior! Can we have one of those VIP rooms upstairs? Blondie here's got some things he wants to get off his chest."

Junior gave Neon the keys. "Here, but don't destroy anything, please." He pressed.

"Moi?" Neon said playfully before walking with Jaune to the upstairs level. "Thank you." Jaune said.

"Hey no problem dude, but I never got your name, handsome." Neon smirked.

"Jaune Arc." He said extending his hand.

"Neon Katt." She responded shaking his hand.

* * *

 

Once they were in one of the VIP rooms, Neon locked the door. She went over to the bed where Jaune was slumped over. "So, now do you want to tell me what's going on with you?"

Jaune sighed. "I got rejected by Weiss Schnee again."

"The Ice Queen?"

"Yeah. I was head over heels for her, and I tried to ask her out, but she rejected me at every turn. She assumed I was after her for her fame and money, but I was after her because I thought she was beautiful."

"So, how is this time different from the rest?" Neon asked.

Jaune broke down in tears at Neon's question. "This time, she told me that I don't deserve love in my life, that I don't deserve happiness or respect, and that I should just die!" At this point, Jaune was crying his eyes out. Neon quickly went to comfort her new friend. She put her soft hands on his shoulders and started rubbing them. Jaune looked at Neon. "Neon. W-What are you doing?" Jaune sniffled, tears still leaking from his eyes.

"What does it look like, Jaune? I'm comforting you." Neon replied, sounding like it was obvious.

All of a sudden, the blonde knight pulled his new friend into a tight hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He said quietly.

"No problem, Jaune." Neon said. "It's good to have someone you can talk to outside of school every now and then." "Yeah. It really is." They then stared into each other's eyes. Time seemed to slow down and stop all around them. They weren't focused on anything except each other. Unknowingly, their faces got closer and closer, their eyes became half-lidded, and their breathing slowed until ultimately, their lips met. Suddenly, they opened their eyes quickly, and backed away from each other.

"I'm sorry, Neon! I-I just..." Jaune started panicking, but Neon cupped his face softly with her hand.

"Don't worry about it. I-I kind of liked that moment."

"Really?"

Neon smiled at him and responded by smothering her lips onto his. Jaune was surprised and reluctant at first, but after a couple of minutes of feeling Neon's soft lips, he gave in and receded into the kiss. The two wrapped their arms around each other in a comfortable embrace as they continued kissing. This was Neon's very first kiss, and she reveled in the feeling. At first, their kissing was soft and gentle as this was a brand-new feeling for both of them, but after getting used to it, they slightly became more entranced with it. Neon was becoming more aggressive and Jaune actually noticed. They both started moaning in pleasure. They suddenly stopped for air.

"Oh, Neon..." Jaune panted.

"How did your first kiss feel, Jauney boy?" Neon asked flirtatiously.

"It felt great, you naughty kitty." Jaune flirted back.

Neon purred seductively and went back in, smashing her lips against Jaune's. They moaned in pleasure again as they got more aggressive with each other. Their hands clawed at each other's bodies, stroking hair, groping all over their bodies. Their tongues twirled around in each other's mouths like playing a game of dominance. Jaune even took a risk and started fondling Neon's moderately sized breasts. Neon grinned at this and stopped kissing Jaune. "So you like my boobs, do you." Neon grinned. Jaune only nodded meekly. "Well then. I'll give you exactly what you want." She added. Neon proceeded to take her shirt off slowly to make Jaune more mesmerized and aroused.  Jaune only sat there, entranced by the show Neon was giving him. After her shirt fully came off, she grabbed his head and brought him in between her tits. His mind drifted into the arousal of his body and he was sucking on Neon's tits, giving her pleasure that she's never felt before. She mewled quietly in ecstasy at this new sensation. "Oh, Jaune." Neon moaned. While Jaune was fondling and sucking on her tits, she reached her hand down to his pants, feeling his hardening erection. "Well, well, well. Looks like your little friend wants to play." Neon kneeled down, pulled down Jaune's pants which revealed his hardened dick, and wrapped her lips around it. The blonde knight moaned loudly as Neon bobbed her head back and forth. This went on for a few minutes until Jaune started feeling himself close to cumming. "Fuck, Neon! I'm cumming!" He shouted. Hearing that only caused Neon to increase her speed until Jaune's cock exploded in her mouth, sending big globs of magma-like cum down her throat. She moaned and savored the taste of his cum traveling down her throat until she removed her lips from his dick. 

"That was delicious." She breathed and saw that his cock was still hard.  _"How can he still be hard after that massive load?"_ She thought. She then wasted no time ripping off the rest of her clothes.

"Neon. Dare I say, you're kind of stunning." Jaune panted.

"Kind of? I'm insulted." Neon remarked playfully. "Why don't we have some more fun so you can see how stunning I really am?"

Minutes later, Jaune was fucking Neon doggystyle (somewhat ironic) on the bed. Jaune's cock was thrusting in her dripping cunt like a piston, keeping hard with each thrust. He was lost in his newfound lust for his new friend and just kept pounding her pussy. However, Neon showed no signs of pain or wanting to stop. She was in pleasure nirvana on his cock. She was moaning, mewling, and screaming in lustful pleasure of having Jaune's cock within her soaking wet walls. While Neon's ass was smaller compared to others such as Blake's it wasn't far off as it vibrated and bounced with his cock. "That's it, Jauney!" Neon shouted lustfully. "Fuck me! Oh yes, fuck me!" "Neon! Your pussy feels so fucking good!" Jaune shouted. "I didn't think you'd feel this good, but goddamn! Your cock is near perfect!" She shouted back. Her tits jiggled back and forth in perfect sync. Suddenly, Jaune reached forward and grabbed both of them. He then proceeded to fondle them while thrusting. Neon couldn't describe the amount of pleasure she was getting from this, but it was so much, and she was loving every minute of having sex with Jaune.  She didn't want this to ever end, but it had to at some point, but not now. Right now, Jaune made Neon turn her head to face him and plunged  his tongue into her mouth. She immediately reciprocated his action and fought his tongue with her tongue, twirling them around in intense passion until Jaune felt himself reaching his limit. "Neon! I-I-I'm cumming again!" He shouted. "Mess me up, Jauney-boy! Fill me up with your liquid love! CUM FOR ME!!!" Neon shouted at the top of her lungs. That was all Jaune needed to hear for his cock to explode yet again. Gallons of cum were poured into the cat faunus's pussy. Neon shrieked in figurative nirvana as his seed filled her up. After three minutes of cumming, Jaune let Neon down on the bed lying down gently. 

"Holy shit, Jauney-boy. You're a fucking party animal just like me." Neon panted.

"That was amazing." Jaune breathed.

"Are you kidding? That was fucking spectacular!"

"Yeah. You're right."

"So, do you feel any better now?"

"Much. Thanks to you, Party Cat. This might be the best night of my life."

"I'm glad I could turn your depressing night into a party."

Jaune crawled into bed with his new friend and spooned her. "Thanks for the amazing night, Neon."

"You're very welcome, Jaune." Thus the two drifted to sleep after their intense love making.

**I know this may not be what people want or expect to see, but I just felt like writing this one-shot as the idea just popped into my head. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**


End file.
